So Close, So Close and yet so Far
by Robot Maddness Strikes
Summary: Gwen confided something with her thought to be one true love. And it all seems to backfire. Gwevin. Summary is repulsive in my eyes, I swear teh story is better! Rated for slight use of language.


The silence in the green Camaro was stifling

A/N: Here's another Gwevin piece that I suddenly thought of. Sadly, my other story isn't getting that many reviews. It has been like… a day though XD but I'm just an impatient chillin who isn't good at waiting when hyped up on energy. So, here goes another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Otherwise, Kevin wouldn't be having ANY form of a relationship besides a friendly one with Gwen because he'd be busy with ME. Also, Franki Vallie and the Four Seasons are amazing.

--

The silence in the green Camaro was stifling. The two passengers, who included the driver as the car had been set to autopilot, simply stared out onto the road. The weight of the pressure and tension building up between them was unbearable, and yet neither seemed to be able to break the silence. The only sound that could be heard was the soft purring of the motor. In the far distance there was a thunderclap, despite the fact that the night seemed clear and pure.

"So, ho-how long have you known?" The young _peri_ like woman sniffed; attempting to keep the tears she could feel bubbling up from escaping. She turned her face to the window and let her curtain of red hair separate her from the driver.

The young man's fingers tightened on the steering wheel, as he stubbornly looked ahead. A frown forged creases in his smooth forehead and scrunched his thick eyebrows together.

"Ju-just tell m-me K-kevin." She gasped. "How l-long have yo-you known you were l-leaving?" Tears began to slowly leak from her eyes as she looked out onto the road and at the fields rushing by. It was becoming hard to keep the sobs from tearing from her chest.

He ignored her and reached down to turn on the radio. It flicked on to an old 60's station. If the girl had been looking she might have noticed his hands shaking. An old love ballad sang sweetly from the surround speakers placed into the car's frame.

_- and no matter how the years unwind, still I reminisce on the girl I miss and the love I left behind._

The girl couldn't stand it anymore. Small seizures began to wrack her body as sobs escaped out of her throat and tears streaked down her cheeks.

_Though I never laid a hand on you, my eyes adored you._

"You _bastard_!" She screamed suddenly, slamming her fists against the glove compartment. The box popped open and the seemingly hundreds of tickets fell out upon her lap. She felt a light pressure that was slightly heavier than the pile of paper. Glancing down the young woman felt a scream begin to build up in her throat as she looked upon the small black box.

"How could you do _this?_" Her voice raised at least two octaves, to a point that he could barely hear what she was saying. "After all we have been through! After all the things you have done to _me_! How could you Kevin? I thought we had something!"

Kevin carefully placed his fingers to his temples to rub them. "Gwen… honey, babe. We had something, we still _have_ something but, you've gotta understand. It was just all to sudden."

_So close, so close and yet so faaaar._

"And now you're just leaving. Just like that?" Gwen sniffed again, her little scream had tired her out, "Its not my fault. I-I swear I didn't know until a few days ago."

"And you just couldn't tell me then?" The dark haired boy growled, finally turning to look at her. All anger disappeared as he looked upon the poor, huddled figure sitting besides him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gwen gasped, not being able to catch her breath through the sobs that wracked her body again. "Why do you think? Do you think that I wanted it to happen? I'm _nineteen_ for God's sakes. I was scared. I still am. B-but Kevin. I c-can't do it alone."

Finally the twenty year-old pulled the car out of autopilot and drove off the side of the road. Slowly the car coasted to a stop in a strange neighborhood. The distraught red head couldn't recognize it.

Slowly he unbuckled himself so he could turn to face the beautiful sobbing woman besides him. He could barely stand the fact that he would be leaving her alone for an undecided amount of time. But it was essential. He didn't think he would be able to handle all the responsibility that was about to be forced upon him. The responsibility that was being forced upon him by a mistake that he, and he alone had made.

Gently Kevin took her chin in his hand. Turning her face towards him he gently kissed away the tears and the even more softly, placed a peck on her lips.

"Don't worry. I will always be there for you." He tired to smile, but his lips shook at the thought of leaving her, "And I-I promise you, I'll be back before time is up. And when I am, we'll be together forever. Just, just one big happy family." He took the box from her lap and placed it in her hand. "And by then, you need to tell me your decision."

Kevin reached around her and opened the door to the car and nodded for her to exit. Sadly, the young woman unbuckled and crawled out, sobs and sniffles escaping every few moments.

At this moment a new song began to play on the radio and Kevin smiled even more sweetly up at her.

"And remember baby…" He began before letting the song continue.

_Big girls don't cry._

With that he shut the door lightly and began speeding down the street, surely breaking the speed limit double fold. It was only in this way he could leave, or she would have seen him collapse. She would have seen his tears. Heard his wails and sobs. And then it would have all been over. He never would have been able to leave. But he had to; he had to have time to think about the two lifelong responsibilities that had been placed upon his shoulders. And he would never wish for them to be removed in even his happiest of dreams.

Gwen sadly watched as the green camaro drove away, along with the man whom she had given her heart. Or, whom she thought she had left her heart with. She glanced down at the small, unexpressive black box. Sniffling, she brushed a few strands of red away from her face before carefully opening it. And there, there in the box, sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. It glistened and sparkled in the light from the moon.

"Yes." She whispered, taking the ring and slipping it on her finger. "Oh, of course yes." With a quiet sigh she then placed her now ringed hand upon her belly and rubbed it, as if she could feel the life force growing within. Turning, Gwen's expression suddenly lightened and she let out a little laugh. For there, in front of her, stood her house. She hadn't recognized her own neighborhood!

As she quietly stepped into the hallway Gwen thought of the last thing Kevin had said to her and nodded, whipping away the last remnants of tears. After all, he was right. Big girls don't cry.

--

A/N: I hope y'all liked it! It took me an hour or so to write so I hope its not TO jumbled! And I apologize profusely aboot any misspellings! I have… issues… with spelling which make it difficult. Thank GOD for spell check! Please, Read and Review!


End file.
